One Good Deed
by JonesyB
Summary: What if Jack and Elizabeth's first meeting had gone a bit different? I never thought Jack would actually let that Aztec gold go… Sparrabeth with a dash of Norribeth. One-shot


**One Good Deed  
**_JonesyB_

* * *

_Why did it have to be so bloody hot? _

It was the heat I, for the most part, grew up in. I usually thrived in the sun's warm kiss, the wind's forgiving embrace, and the humidity's ever present grasp. I was thankful I, Elizabeth Katrina Swann, lived in Jamaica nestled in the Caribbean. Yet, as I stood before the sea at James Norrington's ceremony, I wished I was anywhere _but _the tropics.

So, why did it need to be so bloody hot on this day? Why had my father forced me to suffer in this intolerable corset? And also, why did I decide to put on that odd medallion this morning?

Maybe it was fate, or destiny as a witch lady would call it as she whispered in her thick, mystical, drawl. But then again, it was probably all bad luck. The luck of the devil himself.

"You look lovely, Elizabeth," came a nervous voice I had all but forgotten was presently at my side.

I looked to James Norrington (the newly appointed Commodore Norrignton) and made a smile that had to be on the of the most insincere I had ever given. I doubt if his kind words even resonated with me. All I had heard, repeated over and over again was "_it's so bloody hot."_

I waved my fan violently in front of my face, as if blowing a bit of hot air would help my worsening condition any.

"I, uh, apologize if I seem forward," he continued stepping away from me, "but I must speak my mind." I wished he would actually just continue to walk away.

There was a pregnant pause, not that I noticed or cared. I was starring down into the water, my breath becoming shorter… harder to get ….

"This promotion throws into…" his voice droned on in my head as I found it hard to stand straight any longer.

He suddenly looked to me, "A marriage to a fine woman."

My eyes flickered up to meet his, had I heard him say marriage? It was another reason for my breath to escape me.

My eyes attached back to the water. My lungs had failed me and I had begun to panic.

"You have become a fine woman Elizabeth."

Oh, forget this. "I can't breathe!" I said out loud with the most urgency I could muster without taking a full breathe in about ten minutes.

I remember Norrington turning away and then the water, the water I had been fixated upon, becoming closer and closer before I slid into impermeable blackness.

In this blackness I saw much of life pass before me. I saw William Turner, that awkward young blacksmith. I saw also the grim medallion. That dream I had _so _many times. Myself as a little girl shutting my eyes as tight as I could, trying to erase those dark sails from my mind.

My eyes flew open to find myself in the middle of a coughing fit, the taste of the briny sea in my mouth.

"Never would 'ave thought a that."

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore."

I recognized the first voice, even if I couldn't place a face to it. It sounded like the average Port Royal man, yet that other voice…

It was rough, deep, and entirely new. Of course, it was possible it could have been a local man. It was just that this particular voice dripped with a distinct difference I had just never heard.

I looked to the man of whom had spoken of Singapore while simultaneously trying to catch my breath. He was kneeling over me as I laid on my back on the peer. I wondered how it had all happened. How I had gotten there. It was then that I noticed I was practically naked laying before this unusual man. I deduced that I had fallen to the water after fainting, and that he had cut my corset from me, thus saving my life.

When my eyes met his, I felt that inability to breathe again, even though my dressing constraints were long gone. He certainly wasn't from Port Royal. His weathered bandana, strange knotted black hair, and curiously blackened eyes, giving away far more than his words ever could.

He gazed past my face, then lower.

_Cheeky_, I thought to myself. What does this man do? Save a young lady, rip off her dress, and only stare at her bare form? What sort of a person was this?

Then he reached for me, I could only lay there motionless, my body shaking under his shadow.

I was anticipating… well honestly I wasn't positive. I heard a plethora of tales that included a young, naïve girl, out too late wandering the streets. Stories that the maids whispered to one another. Stories that I could hardly believe, that I never thought would happen to myself.

But that didn't happen, whatever my mind was too frightened to conceive. Instead he took the medallion in his hand bewitched by it's menacing façade, as if saving a person's life was a common occurrence to him.

His eyes, those bewitching orbs, met mine again, "Where did you get that?"

My mouth gaped to him, where did I get it? I thought up a quick lie but never got a chance to tell it.

A sword was suddenly pointed to his face, a foot above mine.

"On your feet," commanded Norrington ignoring my well being entirely.

As the man carefully found his footing, my father called my name grabbing my arm and dragging me to my feet.

I got up and met his side but couldn't keep myself from glancing back to my savior. There had to be more than fifteen navy men present, but I noticed them.

"Yes, yes," I said hoping to brush off my father's worries, "I'm fine."

As I stared to the man, my father wrapped his coat around my shoulders. I was again reminded of my nakedness as I was only dressed in my thin, and now wet, bodice.

I saw as the navy man holding my corset pointed to the man who had ripped it off of me. I shook my head to him, it wasn't fair they would point fingers at the one who had the quick wit to rescue me.

"Shoot him," demanded my father, infuriating me further.

"Father," I began before meeting eyes with Norrington, "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

I glanced to the odd man as he was now starring to me.

Norrington was silenced by my words, along with my father. He half glanced to his armed men behind him before making a small nod. They lowered their weapons.

I looked to the man, surprised _I _had just slapped some sense into two grown men. The man seemed to be a bit surprised too as he did a quick nod to me clasping his hands together.

"I believe thanks are in order," said Norrington coldly extending his hand to the man.

I had known the new Commodore all my life. His practical inability to convey warm emotions was nothing new to me, but today it was shocking. The man he was thanking had saved me, hadn't he? Well, even if he hadn't, he was no criminal.

I looked on as Norrington roughly grabbed the mans' wrist.

"Well, well, well, Jack Sparrow is it?"

I gasped, my father wrapping an arm around me tighter. Jack Sparrow, I had read about him.

He was a… "Pirate," said Norrington aptly finishing my thoughts.

My father was doubly concerned now, "Hang him!"

The scene was falling apart before my eyes. Why did this man have to be a pirate? If he were just a vagabond, or a gypsy sailor, would they have been so concerned?

I watched as Norrington rummaged through his belongings without a hint of respect for the pirate captain. Not that a Commodore should show respect for a pirate. Perhaps I was asking too much for the man who was about to ask me for my hand to care if I were alive or dead.

Norrington flashed a phony smile to the pirate, "You are without doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of."

Jack smirked, swaying back on his heels, "But you have heard of me."

I hid a small smile. But unlike myself, Norrington was fuming. He grabbed Jack's wrist leading him down the peer to where Gillette was waiting with shackles.

It was wrong. He was going to hang, and it was all my own fault.

I pushed away from my father immediately, throwing his coat off my shoulders, "Commadore I really must protest," I began getting a much smaller reaction, I stepped in front of Norrington.

"Pirate or not this man saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness!" he retorted.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him," injected Jack. I looked back to him. This man was sharp. He was taking the words right from my mouth.

I looked back to Norrington who glared past me, "Indeed," was all he said though I could tell he didn't agree at all.

Then, in a beat, Jack took the chain of his shackled wrists and pulled me back to him by placing it over my head and across my neck. For an instant, it cut the air from my throat.

Gasping, I was once again reminded of those horror stories whispered between maids of shameful men committing dishonoring acts.

As Jack pulled me back, I watched as the other men lunged forward but stopping short, worried of what the pirate was willing to do.

I tried to contain myself, only letting a small cry slip my lips. I held my head high and grasped tightly to the dignity I was born with.

"I knew you'd warm up to me," he sneered in my ear causing my skin to crawl, and me to lose any admiration I held for him.

I listened as Jack asked the men for his belonging and watched with terror as Norrington and the men stood frozen. He could follow me about as a child, lecture me on what made honorable men, and chase away my childish fears, but the Commodore couldn't save me from the rough hold of a witty knave.

As Norrington was handed Jack's effects, the pirate took the moment to get better acquainted, though I would rather kick him in the shin.

"Elizabeth, it is Elizabeth isn't it?" he asked his scraggly chin brushing against my hair.

"It's Miss Swann," I corrected harshly.

"Miss Swann," he began in a much quieter whisper, "if you would be so kind."

My resilient exterior melted the instant he spoke those words.

Suddenly, Norrington was handing me the pirate's belongings and Jack was growing impatient.

I quickly looked at the defeated Commodore's face pleading that he wouldn't make me. But there was no hope, and I was left to rely on my own instincts; do whatever this man told me to.

Once the objects fell into my arms, Jack spun me around so we were, once again, face to face.

His coal rimmed eyes looking down to mine as if we were alone and my father wasn't watching on.

"Now if you'll be _very _kind," he said raising an eyebrow.

I looked to him, trying as hard as I could to appear calm. Maybe it was so my father wouldn't worry or so that Norrington wouldn't feel like so much of a failure. Or maybe yet, so this pirate thought _I _was invincible. So he knew I wasn't really a distressing damsel. So maybe he would somehow think I was worth my salt. That I could be a pirate if I wanted to.

He smiled as I placed his belt around his waist, put his tricorne on, and reached around his back to fasten on another strap. As I pressed against his chest he crooked his neck so we would be face to face. I looked away as he smiled to me, knowing fully he had my attention.

In the next second, his head was over my shoulder. I could only imagine the face he was making to my father, or worse yet, to Norrington.

I pulled back tightening the belt a bit snugger than he approved of.

"Easy on the goods darling."

Oh, how cheeky indeed.

I pulled the belt tighter before leaning closer to him, letting him know I could play the same game.

"You're despicable."

"Sticks and stones love," he said not taking his eyes off of mine, "I saved your life and you saved mine, we're square."

So he had saved my life and I had, mistakenly, saved his.

He spun me back around so I was facing the men.

He took the pistol from is belt, held it in the air, and cocked it. I jumped at the sudden sound.

"Now men, we can either do this one way," he took a moment to place the gun to my head, "or another."

"Commodore!" I gasped shocked at my own cry of help.

"Now now, missy," reprimanded Jack, "none of that."

"What do you want Sparrow?" questioned Norrington slowly.

I felt Jack sway as he thought to himself, "Uh let's see, other than this fine young maiden, you mean?"

I stiffened as the gun grazed my head, "Please," I begged without quite knowing what I was proposing.

My father had pushed to the front of the crowd, "We'll give you anything. Just anything!"

"A ship, then?" asked Norrington stiff lipped ignoring my father's desperateness.

Jack leaned forward pressing his lithe frame against mine, "A ship," he asked with mock excitement, "A ship or a… woman."

He looked to me as I turned my face away.

"Does that seem at all fair to any of you gentlemen?" he asked.

"Gentleman we are," declared Norrington, "but we are not spineless traitors who negotiate with pirates!"

"Oh," said Jack backing away from the men, they inched forward ever focused on the gun pointed to my head. "That's too bad then."

Just then he raised the chain from my neck but pushed me _behind _him, "Stay behind me or I'll shoot that man in the wig," he warned to me.

"No!" I cried clinging to his back.

"Then stay behind me," he retorted annoyed.

He pointed his pistol to the men, "Well gentlemen, my lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow."

With that, a group of men collided with the navy soldiers from the back. They yelled as they pulled there weapons and shamelessly attacked the men.

"Come with me," said Jack taking my hand and running down the peer.

He quickly boarded the near by Interceptor that was docked on the peer we were on.

Once on the ship he forced me to take a seat on the staircase found toward the center of the ship.

"Don't move Miss Swann," he said pistol still in hand, "because my little offer is still very much in effect."

Before I could protest he was gone working on dropping the canvas.

I looked back to where my father and Norrington were. Half the soldiers were in the water, the other half injured. My father had his arms raised as a pirate pointed a sword to his chest.

"Those men are with you, are they you're crew?" I asked to Jack.

Without looking back to me he answered, "Aye Miss, it's all going to plan."

Just then, a man took to the deck. He was apparently one of Jack's crewmates.

Jack looked to him and quickly barked a command to which the man jumped to. One by one, the rest of the men joined the ship and I found myself in the middle of a pirate raid.

Norrington was still dueling while I noticed more armed officers were on the way to the dock.

"You'll never make it out of port!" I called to the busy men not even receiveing a sideways glance. "Why won't any of you listen to me, I'm talking to-"

Just as I was about to get up, a man placed a hand on my shoulder, "Should think twice before disobeying your Captain."

I looked to the burly man and was shocked, even questioning my own sanity, "Mister… Gibbs?" I asked.

He smirked before leaving my side.

The grand ship slid from the side of the dock as the officers began to fire.

"Hit the deck!" exclaimed a man as the bullets pelted the ship, too far to accurately aim at a single man.

This couldn't be! The ship was on its way to sea, the fastest ship once docked in Port Royal.

I sat there on the steps for minutes that passed as slowly as a sleepless night.

I thought of Norrington and how his face fell to worry when he saw Jack point the gun to my head. I had always taken the man for granted, and for the first time, I wished he hadn't been ripped away from me. I wished I hadn't worn that cursed corset so I could see that lovely worry on his face as he bent to one knee.

I shook my head of those thoughts. I was being foolish. I never wanted to marry Norrington, I never wanted him to even be at my side when I was younger, how would that ever change?

"Is everything all right, love?" asked Jack leaning on the railing of the staircase. I gasped as my head turned to see him there.

Once I realized he held no weapon I sighed heavily and got to my feet.

"How dare you ask me that!" I began pointing a finger and walking straight toward him, his smirk faltering as I did, but only for a moment.

"You kidnapped me, Mister Sparrow-"

"Captain," he corrected.

"I don't care!" I answered yelling at him, practically picking a fight. "You humiliated me, Commodore Norrington, and my father who is the Govenor, might I add."

"Oh," said Jack looking down to me, not the slightest hint of fret on his face, "well as you so articulately pointed out; I don't care!"

The crewmates who were listening on laughed at that, I must have reddened in the face.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked realizing no sharp tongue or defensive ploy would get me out of this one.

He, without speaking, reached for the gold that hung around my neck.

"You never answered my question Elizabeth; where did you get this?"

I pulled it out of his hands, "I… it was my father's!" I declared getting a chance to tell the lie I had thought up before.

Jack narrowed his eyes to me, "Well then, that means that you and I are going on a bit of an adventure together."

I backed away, "Never."

He smirked, "I noticed the way you stood up for what you thought was right, I also took note of the way you spoke to me without fear." He took a long pause, "Do you know who I am Elizabeth?"

I stiffened my jaw, "You're a pirate," I began. Jack nodded and was about to say something probably along the lines of 'very good for a innocent, pretentious, spoilt, rich girl,' but I didn't let him.

"You once sacked Nassau Port without firing a shot, you vanished under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Trading Company and you're the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean chosen by the Brethren Court itself."

The crew was silent as Jack looked away, he didn't seem certain if he should be flattered or worried.

"Right you are. How is it that the governor's daughter knows so much about a despicable villain such as myself?"

I shook my head, "Ever since I saw a ship with black sails as a little girl, I wanted to know everything." I then removed the necklace from my neck and dangled it before Jack. "And I did learn about everything, but never could find a sentence about this very medallion."

As he was about to snatch it from my grasp but I pulled it away, "What makes it so valuable that you would risk your life by kidnapping me?" I asked coyly.

He stepped closer and I raised my chin as if we were about to start a slow waltz.

"What makes you think I risked my life for the gold?"


End file.
